


Things You Call Fate

by sillywillydilly



Category: iKON (Korea Band)
Genre: Boyfriends, Established Relationship, Eventual Smut, M/M, Romantic Fluff, bobbin, doubleb - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-09
Updated: 2019-07-13
Packaged: 2020-06-25 08:03:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,677
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19741543
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sillywillydilly/pseuds/sillywillydilly
Summary: “Don’t worry too much about the future. I know that you’re restless, I am too to be very honest. But even though timing is yet to be on our side, we don’t have anything to worry about as long as we’re together. I have faith in you, I have faith in our love. Let’s cross the bridge when we get there, we don’t need to rush. Let everything falls into place in their own time.”





	1. I love you more today, more than yesterday, and less than tomorrow - Rosemonde Gérard

“You’re ready Bin-ah?” Jiwon peeks his head inside Hanbin’s childhood room. There’s nothing much aside from a single bed placed next to the wall, covered with a soft yellow bedsheet, a soft grey fluffy comforter, and a single purple pillow. A desk table is placed in front of a big window, covered with Hanbin’s knick knacks and the laptop he uses to watch movies and his favorite animes. 

Hanbin’s face immediately lit up when he sees Jiwon’s face.

“I’m ready Babhyung.. I just need to grab my hoodie, or actually.., will you let me borrow yours instead?” Hanbin asks Jiwon with such a soft expression that Jiwon’s heart just melted. He almost proposes to cancel their movie date to cuddle in bed instead, but then he remembers why he has been wanting to take Hanbin to see the movie in the first place. 

“You know I won’t be able to say no, Bin-ah, now let’s get going. I got us tickets for the 11:40 PM showing. The movie is less than 2 hours so I hope we’re not getting you home too late,” says Jiwon while removing his favorite purple hoodie in a swift motion. Jiwon gives it a gentle shake due to habit, before putting it on Hanbin who already has his arms outstretched and ready. 

Once the hoodie is worn nice and snug on top of his yellow and black Burberry t-shirt, Hanbin can’t help but sighs involuntarily. The soft smell of Jo Malone Wood Sage and Sea Salt mixed with Jiwon’s own natural scent permeates his nose, filling his surrounding with his favorite scent in the whole entire world. Hanbin feels comforted and loved, and also a bit nostalgic as he’s now remembering the first time he hugged Jiwon. The first time he realized how precious Jiwon was and always will be to him. 

Hanbin has been feeling down for a while. The much awaited subunit debut for him and Jiwon has been postponed indefinitely. He can still remembers the day he requested it to the upper management, how happy he was when they agreed on it, and how ecstatic Jiwon’s face was when he told him the good news. 

TWO MONTHS AGO.  
“Babhyung! I got an ok to proceed on our subunit album!” Hanbin barged into Jiwon’s studio and immediately enveloped his Jiwon in a bear hug. 

“That’s great Bin! You did great! I can’t believe we get to finally promote our songs!” Jiwon was overwhelmed with emotion that he couldn’t help but kissed the top of Hanbin’s nose before giving Hanbin a soft peck on his lips. 

“Babhyung.. you know I can’t resist when you kiss me..” Hanbin tightened his hug and started kissing Jiwon slowly. Hanbin nibbled on Jiwon’s lower lips, mumbling sweet words in between. 

The kiss tasted sweet, as Hanbin carefully parted Jiwon’s lips with his own, his tongue finally gaining access to Jiwon’s mouth. Hanbin moved in an unhurried and delicate way, just like the way he slowly entered Jiwon’s heart and chained him with his unconditional love.

“Bin-ah, I..” Jiwon’s words were swallowed by Hanbin’s tongue as they were both savoring the moment as if it was their first time. Time stood still for a while, as they deepened their kiss and got caught in the sweet euphoric moment. 

“We should stop baby,… you know.. they have secu..rity camera..in this studio” Jiwon finally managed to get his words out as he slowly tried to entangle himself from the kiss. 

“Hrmmh..” Hanbin finally opened his eyes and was met with the gentlest eyes of his Jiwon. 

“Okay hyung..but please let me sleep in your bed tonight?” Hanbin pleaded with his soft puppy eyes. His hand was having a hard time leaving Jiwon’s waist, as if the dips of Jiwon’s body were made just for him to hold. 

“You know I love having you sleeping next to me, baby” Jiwon murmured softly. 

PRESENT TIME.  
Jiwon notices how in the past few days Hanbin seemed to have lost his usual perky self. He never fails to shower Jiwon with his usual affection, but his eyes have been looking rather sad. Jiwon knows why. The subunit is his dream too, as much as it is Hanbin’s. They’ve been waiting for it for so long, dreaming countless times about it, they even prepared the name for their subunit since before they debuted. But everything happens for a reason, and Jiwon believes the perfect timing will come. 

Hanbin was lost in his own thoughts when Jiwon pulls him in for a hug. And just like that, they are like two puzzle pieces fitting perfectly in each other’s embrace. Hanbin’s right hand resting on the crook of Jiwon’s neck while his left is finding its way to Jiwon’s back, circling Jiwon’s waist to bring him even closer so that no space exists between them. Jiwon rubs Hanbin’s back and neck before giving him the softest lingering kiss on his forehead. “Let’s go baby, we don’t want to be late”.


	2. What is meant to be, will be.

Hanbin closes his bedroom door quietly, afraid of waking up Hanbyul who’s already asleep at the opposite bedroom. The living room looks empty, the light is still on but no one seems to be awake at this hour. It’s a school night tomorrow so Hanbin’s mom is already asleep since she usually wakes up early in the morning to prepare breakfast for Hanbyul. His dad is out with his business partners as usual, talking about the latest financial trends until early hours at a nearby Jokbal restaurant.

Hanbin has his right hand firmly on Jiwon’s waist, guiding him to the foyer where their shoes are, while his left hand balances a lip balm, cellphone, and his wallet. 

“What are we watching tonight, Babhyung?” Hanbin asks as he puts on his most worn pair of Vans sloppily. His and Jiwon’s movie preferences have always been similar, but he hasn’t heard any buzz on SNS about this week’s new releases.

“It’s one of my favorite movies of all time, you’ll see,” answers Jiwon trying to be all secretive.

“Will you buy me popcorn, and nachos, and fried squid, and a large cola, and….” Hanbin’s words are cut short when Jiwon’s lips are suddenly on his, moving ever so slowly, savoring every nooks and cranies of Hanbin’s plump heart-shaped lips. 

“Of course. I’ll buy you all the snacks you want, baby. Just promise me you’ll share,” says Jiwon jokingly after he broke their kiss. He pinches Hanbin’s right cheek lightly as he grins and softly mumbles, “You’re cute Bin-ah.” Hanbin can’t help his face from breaking into the hugest ear to ear smile as they go out the door. 

The night breeze is lovely. It’s surprisingly not too hot for Seoul summer nights. The usually bustling street in front of Hanbin’s family home is pretty much deserted. Aside from a couple who are busy making out, and a number of salarymen who just went into the famous 24 hour Sundubu-jjigae restaurant Hanbin and his family frequently visits, there is no one else in sight. 

Hanbin takes Jiwon’s hand in his, guiding it inside his hoodie’s pocket so that they can intertwine their hands. Even if people see them, they will just think that both are walking close to each other. They slowly make their way to the movie theater that is located just 10 minutes away. It is not an everyday luxury that they get to roam the street by themselves. Being able to appreciate every synchronised steps they make, the sound of a street dog barking in the distance, and how the neon sign on the CU store is flickering as they pass by. Hanbin’s hand is warm in Jiwon’s and Jiwon’s is warm in Hanbin’s, as their thoughts are filled with nothing but the utmost love and affection for each other. 

Hanbin loves moments like this. Moments where he and Jiwon can be themselves in public without having to worry about what other people might think. Sure a lot of fans are shipping them and are supportive of their close relationship, but Hanbin had always wanted more. He wants them to be official, he’s tired of pretending not to care when Jiwon is being rumored with numerous girls. Meanwhile, his own aloof yet cute personality has earned him a lot of attentions from female idols, all of which he politely declined. 

Unfortunately, idol life is not granting him a lot of freedom to do whatever he wants, let alone declaring that they’re a real couple. The closest option he knows how is to debut as a subunit and let people see how Jiwon is his and he is Jiwon’s. Fans have been waiting and asking for it for ages anyways, their chemistry is undeniable, their rap flows complement each other flawlessly. But even that option is being taken away from him as he faces uncertainty in their subunit debut date. 

They can already see the movie theater in the distance, still glimmering and alive in the quiet of the night. Jiwon and Hanbin naturally slow their pace, as if they can read each other’s minds. They want to enjoy this rare stolen moments a little bit longer. 

“What are you thinking baby?“ Jiwon notices Hanbin is frowning ever so slightly. He squeezes Hanbin’s hand and Hanbin squeezes back, their tiny gesture of unspoken I LOVE YOU. 

“I’m just…thinking about the future..of our future,” says Hanbin while avoiding Jiwon’s gaze. 

“I think about our team’s future most of the time, but I rarely think about just.. you and me.. I always thought we’ll stay this way forever, you’re mine and I’m yours and that promise we made to each other was final. But Jiwon, I can’t help but wanting more..” Hanbin finally meets Jiwon’s gaze, searching for answers from those warm brown eyes. 

Jiwon gazes intently at Hanbin before flashing Hanbin his crescent eye smile. 

“Hanbin, baby, don’t worry too much about the future. I know that you’re restless, I am too to be very honest. But even though timing is yet to be on our side, we don’t have anything to worry about as long as we’re together. I have faith in you, I have faith in our love. Let’s cross the bridge when we get there, we don’t need to rush. Let everything falls into place in their own time.” 

As always, Jiwon’s calm and calculating nature is part of of the reason why Hanbin was instantly attracted to him when they first met as trainees. He’s the yin to Hanbin’s yang, similar yet different. A piece to Hanbin’s missing puzzle, the soulmate he’s lucky to have met. 

“Okay Babhyung, I trust you,” says Hanbin as he gives Jiwon another squeeze on his hand before letting go. 

They turn a corner and finally see the entrance to the movie theater. Jiwon pats Hanbin’s head lovingly and points at the “Now Playing” sign. “We’re watching Toy Story 4, Baby,” says Jiwon with the biggest grin on his face.


	3. How do you spell love?

“Toy Story?” Hanbin looks at Jiwon incredulously. He never thought Jiwon will take him to watch a kid’s movie. Hanbyul has been talking nonstop the past few days about wanting to see it with the family, but Hanbin didn’t think he’ll join them because he thought the movie is a bit too childish for him. 

“Hey, don’t knock it ’til you see it, Bin-ah!” Jiwon playfully ruffles Hanbin’s hair, causing his already frizzy hair to shoots up in an even crazier directions. 

“I thought you’re going to take me to see a romantic movie..” Hanbin pretends to sulk. He can’t help but be a bit clingy, he loves it when Jiwon spoils and babies him. 

“We watch enough romantic movie at home, silly.” Jiwon laughs. “Now come on, I’m sure you’ll like this one. The first movie came out a month before I was born, it was my hyung’s favorite movie. I still remember the day of my 10th birthday, Dad took us to Blockbuster to rent Toy Story 1 and 2. I fell in love with it ever since. You’ve seen the green alien plushie I wore? That’s a character from Toy Story!” Jiwon explains excitedly.

Hanbin loves watching his Babhyung lits up like a little kid whenever he talks about his childhood in Virginia. It’s a part of the past that Hanbin didn’t get to see, so he appreciates every single details of Jiwon’s childhood memories. 

Hanbin is leading Jiwon by the arm to the concession stand. “You promised you’ll buy me all of these right?” Hanbin looks towards the menu hungrily. He proceeds to order the largest tub of butter popcorn, a set of hotdogs and nachos, as well as a slice of pizza for Jiwon. Jiwon is on drink duty and orders them an extra large cola to share. He takes the straw, but somehow forgets to take the napkins. He then rejoins Hanbin who is still waiting on their foods to be ready. 

After showing the attendants their e-tickets, Hanbin skips merrily into the studio, while Jiwon trails behind. The movie doesn’t start for another 10 minutes, so they have enough time to settle down and figure out where they’re going to place the huge amount of snacks Hanbin had bought.

This studio is not crowded at all, there are only two other couples occupying the seats. One is seated on the furthest back row, while another couple is seated four seats away in front of them. All of them seem to mind their own business. They definitely are not noticing that the two people who just entered the studio are BI and Bobby, the famous rappers from iKON. 

Jiwon reserved them the boxed couple seat. Not only does it offers them some privacy, it’s also equipped with small table on the side. Hanbin tries to put all of their snacks on it, but ended up having to put the large popcorn tub on his lap because the table is too small for his haul. 

“Babhyung, remind me next time not to buy this much food. Now I have to deal with this annoying popcorn on my lap when all I want to do is cuddle with you.” 

Jiwon laughs and almost choke on the piece of pizza he’s eating. He offers Hanbin a bite, sharing food comes naturally to them, as is sharing clothes and accessories, and even bed on most days. Hanbin takes a small bite clumsily, carelessly smearing some of the pizza sauce on the side of his lips. Just realizing that he forgot to grab some napkins earlier, Jiwon resorts to wiping Hanbin’s mess with his thumb and licks it clean. 

“Do it again, Jiwon.” 

“Do what?” 

“Making my heart flutters.”

Jiwon just smirks, “Later, baby.”

Hanbin is about to playfully whine some more when the studio’s light starts to dim, and the trailer to a blockbuster release for next year starts to play on screen. Starting to feel cold due to the air-con operating in full blast, Hanbin fumbles with the hoodie’s sleeves. Thanks to it being oversize, he’s able to pull down on the sleeves to cover his fingers entirely. Comfortable in the hoodie’s warmth and scent, Hanbin is starting to feel a bit sleepy. 

Jiwon who had just finished his pizza and is now about to munch on the popcorn didn’t notice it at first. As always, sometimes Jiwon’s too busy noticing other things that he misses Hanbin’s cry for attention. He takes a handful of popcorn from the tub on Hanbin’s lap when he finally notices Hanbin’s sweater paws.

“You’re cold Bin-ah?”

Hanbin nods and yawns. He looks so fluffy and small inside Jiwon’s oversized hoodie. Without hesitation, Jiwon immediately tries to warm him up by putting his arm around Hanbin’s smaller frame and rubbing on his shoulder. 

“Babhyung, can you hold my hands instead? My fingers are freezing,” whispers Hanbin. He scoots on closer to Jiwon.

Jiwon has never rejected any of Hanbin’s request during their private moments. But this time, he hesitates because even though their seats offer them a bit of privacy, they are still in public. Even if Hanbin wants to show the world that they’re together, Jiwon prefers a more subtle approach. After all, there’s still a lot of things to consider since they live in an uptight society.

Seeing Jiwon not having much reaction to his request, Hanbin sighs before scooting back to his side. He kind of expected Jiwon’s reaction. They are so in sync that sometimes they don’t need to say anything to make the other understands. Hanbin is trying to find a more comfortable position by leaning to the side of the seat when he feels Jiwon’s hand reaching on to his and pulling it out from the sleeve. Jiwon interlaces their fingers, caresses Hanbin’s hand gently over and over with his thumb. Thanks to the popcorn tub which covers most of Hanbin’s lap, they are able to do so without the risk of being seen.

Hanbin smiles so wide that his eyes almost disappears. Jiwon smiles back at him, revealing his bunny smile that Hanbin adores so much. Hanbin wants to kiss Jiwon so badly at that moment, but he squeezes his hand instead. I LOVE YOU JIWON, Hanbin’s message is loud and clear. 

Five seconds later, Jiwon takes the tub of popcorn, puts it on the floor, and pulling on Hanbin’s waist to be able to hold him tighter. Hanbin scoots closer and rests his head on Jiwon’s shoulder as the movie starts. Not wanting to waste Jiwon’s warmth, Hanbin’s other hand is finding its way to Jiwon’s waist, sneaking inside his shirt and finally stops at the bare skin below Jiwon’s hard abs. Jiwon turns to him and kisses his temple and forehead before leaning his own head on Hanbin’s. 

Maybe today is okay, maybe today they can let loose for a bit.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ..and now we've almost come to the end of the story.. i'm having a hard time writing the last chapter, but i promise i'll include a bit of fluffy smut actions =)
> 
> Please look forward to it. 
> 
> New chapter will be up in 3 days.  
> Spoiler on the title: Falling asleep without you is always a struggle.
> 
> Thank you for reading and most importantly for loving doubleb and iKON.


	4. Falling asleep without you is always a struggle.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 18+

“I’m sorry for dozing off, Babhyung..” Hanbin rubs his eyes lazily. 

“That’s fine, Baby. You only missed the last fifteen minutes of the movie anyway. What do you think of it? Don’t you think the ducky bunny combo reminds you of us?” Jiwon grins as he puts his arms on Hanbin’s shoulder and guides them out of the studio. 

Hanbin laughs as he wraps his arms on Jiwon’s waist, “They’re silly, just like you and me. Should we tie our hands together just like them? That way we can be together twenty-four seven!” Hanbin squeezes Jiwon’s waist, making Jiwon laughs. 

“But I’m together with you almost every day? Do you want me to be with you while you’re showering and on the toilet too?,” asks Jiwon, earning him a pinch on the side. 

“It’s not enough,” Hanbin pouts playfully. “I want to be with you at all times…” Hanbin’s voice trails off as he once again got lost in his thoughts.

“You’re a clingy baby today, you know that? I love my clingy baby ducky.” Jiwon teases Hanbin as he tightens his shoulder hug. 

“I love you too my bunny.” 

The clock hanging next to the dinner table shows 2:15 AM when they finally reach Hanbin’s home. A black pair of Tods shoes are tucked nicely on the bottom shoe rack, which means Hanbin’s dad is home and probably asleep already. They are tiptoeing their way to Hanbin’s room, Jiwon making a detour to the kitchen to grab a glass of water for him and Hanbin.

Hanbin is already removing his hoodie and shirt when Jiwon walks in with a tall glass of cold water for him. “Thanks Babhyung.” Hanbin sips the water hungrily. All the salty snacks he had earlier is making him thirsty. He gives the rest to Jiwon who finishes it in one gulp. 

“Good night, sleep tight, my baby Binnie,” says Jiwon as he hugs Hanbin tight. Jiwon kisses Hanbin’s lips and cheeks tenderly. Hanbin has his arms around Jiwon’s waist and nuzzling on Jiwon’s neck, inhaling his scent and kissing on the tender skin below the sharp jawline. He’s not ready to say good bye for the night. 

Jiwon turned off the silent mode on his cellphone and about to dial Jaeho Hyung’s number when Hanbin asks, “Must you go, Babhyung..? Why don’t you stay the night?” 

He knows that Jiwon has an early schedule tomorrow, filming a new reality show with other idols who stay in shape all year round. Jiwon has been preparing a workout and healthy meal routine with Hwangsabu-nim for the past week to show for the taping. He understands that it’ll be more efficient for Jiwon to sleep at the dorm, as the shooting location is nearby. It’s just that he really, really, wants to stay with Jiwon for a bit longer.

Jiwon looks at Hanbin tenderly, caresses Hanbin’s messy hair, tucking some of the straggly hairs behind his ears. Hanbin looks really soft bathed in the warm light from the bedside lamp. His plump cheeks are so kissable, his dark eyes are staring at Jiwon’s with such intensity that Jiwon just want to be lost in it forever. 

“I have to go back to the dorm, Baby..,” murmurs Jiwon softly. He takes both of Hanbin’s hands and kisses it. 

“..Okay..” Hanbin nods. “I’ll see you tomorrow after the shoot, I guess? I’ll be waiting at your studio, Babhyung.” Hanbin smiles but the smile just doesn’t reach his eyes. Not wanting to delay Jiwon any further, Hanbin kisses Jiwon’s cheeks before letting go of his hands. He walks to his bed, sits on it with a huff. He knows he’s being a bit ridiculous at the moment, not wanting to let Jiwon go. But Hanbin is Hanbin, and sometimes he can’t help but be persistent on some things. He turns to his desk table, grabs a poetry book he bought last week from a second hand bookshop, and pretends to peruse on it. 

Jiwon is used to Hanbin’s antics, being glued together for practically the end of their teenage years and into adulthood. He knows Hanbin will not stay sulky for long. It’s just that tonight he’s having a hard time leaving too. He quietly texts Jaeho Hyung to pick him up tomorrow morning instead. 

_Hyung, what time do I have to be on set tomorrow?_

_Call time is at 10. Do you want me to pick you up? You’re done with the movie, right?_ Jaeho Hyung texts back with a lightning speed. 

_Nah Hyung, I think I’ll sleep at Hanbin’s tonight. I’m way too sleepy already. Can you please print the meal list from my computer before you pick me up tomorrow? I need it for the shoot. It’s under the folder ‘MEALHWANGSABUHYUNG’._  


_Got it. See you tomorrow. Have a good night, Bobby._

Jiwon sets the alarm phone for 9:00 AM tomorrow, puts his phone on the airplane mode as he always does every night, and puts his phone down on the table. 

“Say the word, Bin-ah.” Jiwon breaks the silence.

Hanbin who was busy looking at the poetry book but couldn’t concentrate on reading any poem, looks at Jiwon with a blank expression, “What word?”

“Oh I don’t know, the word that you and I want to hear at this moment, maybe?” Jiwon shrugs, but not before he flashed a quick bunny smile to Hanbin. 

“…Stay, Babhyung.” Hanbin whispers. 

“What’s that?” Jiwon moves on closer to Hanbin. 

“Jiwon, stay..” Hanbin looks up at towering Jiwon who’s standing merely inches apart from him. 

Hanbin hugs Jiwon’s waist, bringing it close to his face. “Remove your shirt, Jiwon,” pleads Hanbin softly. Jiwon removes his shirt with one hand while Hanbin stares, he then proceeds to throw his shirt on the floor next to the bed. Hanbin wastes no time to bury his face on Jiwon’s chiseled abs, kissing it softly. He kisses the dips of Jiwon’s vline, while Jiwon crouches down to kiss the top of Hanbin’s head.

“Hold on,” Hanbin stands up all of a sudden, walking to the door while Jiwon is left baffled. He locks the door with a soft click, before walking his way back to his Jiwon. Jiwon is already seated on Hanbin’s bed, waiting on him patiently. 

Hanbin is pulled into Jiwon’s laps and crashes into his lips. His legs encircle Jiwon’s toned back, his arms firmly on Jiwon’s head holding it closer. They kiss passionately this time, as the soft moonlight peeks through the window and illuminates the way their lips move against each other. Jiwon’s strong biceps are firm on Hanbin’s body, preventing him from falling on his back as he moves rather carelessly in Jiwon’s arms. 

“Kiss me more, Jiwon,” Hanbin is breathless as Jiwon moves to nibble on his neck. Hanbin moans a little when Jiwon found the sensitive spot near his right ear, right next to his mole. 

“I love you Bin, so much, you have no idea..”, Jiwon’s hand travels down Hanbin’s back, making its way inside the waistband of his soft joggers. All of a sudden, he grabs Hanbin’s bottom, and with both arms firmly supporting all the weight, he picks Hanbin up and moves him gently to lay on the bed. 

Hanbin's lips find Jiwon’s once again, their tongues dancing in harmony. He licks Jiwon’s bottom lips before biting it gently. He nibbles on the lips afterwards, a way of saying sorry for the playbite. Jiwon groans as he’s starting to feel movement between his legs. With his body positioned on top of Hanbin, he gets to see a heavenly view. Hanbin with flushed cheeks and swollen lips, eyes glazed while moaning his name over and over. 

“Baby..we can’t go further than this,” Jiwon hesitates. “You’re driving me crazy,” says Jiwon once again as he grinds on Hanbin. Aware of the reason why, Hanbin nods. They kiss a little bit more before settling to cuddle with each other. The bed is too small and it creaks a little when they move, but they’re more than happy to share each other’s warmth tonight. 

Hanbin is jolted awake when he hears his mom shouting at Hanbyul, “Hanbyul-ah, tell dad to hurry, we’re gonna be late!”. Not a minute later, he hears the front door shuts with a huge thud. His parents and Hanbyul must’ve gone to start their day. He takes his cellphone, wincing a little to see the time. The phone clock reads 7:51 in the morning. Hanbyul school doesn’t start until 8:00 but he figures she must’ve cutting it close today. Hanbyul and her difficulty waking up early, Hanbin chuckles as he’s reminded that he shares the same trait.  


Hanbin smiles to himself when he realizes that Jiwon spent the night as he hears sleepy mumbles next to him. He turns to face a still sleeping Jiwon, “You’re cute, Babhyung. Jiwon, my Jiwonnie.” Hanbin touches Jiwon’s cheek softly, afraid of waking him up. He stares at the cute sleeping face, his Jiwon looks so young when he sleeps. His normally hard jaws are relaxed, his lips slightly parted. Hanbin never loves anyone as much as he loves his Jiwon. Jiwon is his world, his muse, his source of strength. 

“….bin..ve you..” Jiwon mumbles some more in his sleep. He turns to lay on his back, and Hanbin took the chance to cuddle on him. He rests his head on Jiwon’s chest, listening to his heartbeat. He pinches Jiwon’s nose softly, and kisses his forehead, before resting his head on the crook of his neck. He’s inhaling Jiwon’s scent as he stares at the window. The thin curtain covering the large window is one of his favorite things in this childhood bedroom. It filters through sunlights and moonlights softly, creating a calming atmosphere. He used to daydream a lot when he was little, fantasizing an adventure of being an idol rapper. Little did he know back then, his dreams would come true and he’ll gain brothers and soulmate for life along the way. 

Jiwon stirs in his sleep as Hanbin absentmindedly drawing circles on his chest. He feels warmth on his right side, and as he opens his eyes, he’s greeted with the sight of Hanbin smiling. “Good morning, Jiwon.” Hanbin gives him a lingering peck on his lips. 

“Good morning, Baby.” Jiwon’s voice is still heavy with sleep. He rubs Hanbin’s back as Hanbin rests his chin on top of Jiwon’s chest. “What time is it? Do I have to leave now?” Jiwon asks. 

“It’s 8:15. You can go back to sleep for another forty-five minutes, Babhyung. You said Jaeho Hyung is picking you up at 9:30 right?” Hanbin answers after he confirmed the time on his cellphone. He puts the cellphone back to the table, and returns to his original cuddling position. 

“Did you dream about me, Babhyung? I heard you’re mumbling my name,” Hanbin asks Jiwon shyly. 

Jiwon scrunches his face trying to remember the content of his dream. “I can’t recall Baby, but all I remember is that I woke up just now feeling really happy. Or maybe that’s because I know you’re sleeping next to me,” says Jiwon as he grins sleepily.

Overwhelmed with a sudden affection, Hanbin attacks him with soft peppering kisses on his face, moving down to his chest and stomach. He proceeds to move downwards, dragging his kisses to become longer and sloppier. He tugs on Jiwon’s boxer, revealing his half erect penis. Hanbin kisses the tip softly, while his fingers carefully massages the balls, eliciting soft moans from Jiwon. He licks the underside of the penis to the tip, before he swallows the rest. His teeth grazes the shaft, making Jiwon squirms in frustration. He licks and sucks, while Jiwon mumbles, “Baby.. bin.. babe..it feels so good.”

Hanbin continues to bob his head on Jiwon’s erect penis when he himself is starting to feel a throb between his legs. Jiwon notices, he puts his hand softly on Hanbin’s head, “That’s enough Baby, ride me..”

Hanbin moves as quickly as he can while removing his joggers and briefs. Jiwon is kissing him roughly, guiding Hanbin’s body on top of his own. Jiwon takes Hanbin’s throbbing penis and puts it in his mouth, while Hanbin rides on top of him. Hanbin moans Jiwon’s name over and over again. He’s in pure bliss that he releases his load and collapses on top of Jiwon with a very audible whimper. 

“It ain’t over yet, Baby.” Jiwon kisses him softly. He can taste his own on Jiwon’s lips. Hanbin smiles his dimply smile as he closes his eyes and nods. Jiwon reaches over to the desk and pumps himself a decent amount of Hanbin’s body lotion. He’s warming it up in his fingers while the other hand is guiding Hanbin to lay on his back. 

“I’m sorry if this feels a bit cold, Baby.” Jiwon tugs on Hanbin’s thighs to be able to scoot closer. Hanbin reaches out his arms, while his legs are tucking firmly on Jiwon’s back, “Kiss me, Jiwonnie.” Jiwon’s fingers are slowly entering Hanbin’s hole, as Hanbin moans softly in between their kiss. Jiwon is taking his time, carefully stretching and preparing Hanbin. He remembers their first time together, and how painful it was for Hanbin because he didn’t prepare him fully. 

“Put yours in please, hurry..” Hanbin whines on his ears. 

Jiwon groans, “Not yet, I don’t want you to get hurt.”

“Jiwon, Babhyung, please…” his moans trails off as Jiwon kisses him fiercely, finally inserting his penis inside him. Jiwon moves painfully slow, patiently waiting for Hanbin to adjust to his girth. Hanbin’s hand is on Jiwon’s head, caressing the lump at the back of the head. It’s a weird habit that Jiwon no longer questions, as he feels strangely turned on whenever Hanbin does that. 

Jiwon continues with a steady rhythm, kissing Hanbin’s tattoo on his shoulder that he loves so much. With each thrusts Hanbin earns a soft kiss on his body, and that is enough to make Hanbin go crazy. 

Jiwon quickens the pace as he feels both of them are close. He whispers sweet nothings to Hanbin’s ears, in which Hanbin replies with countless “i love yous”. As Jiwon’s pace grows more erratic, Hanbin turns into a moaning mess, squirming and whimpering as his kisses turn sloppier. His nails dug into Jiwon’s back, leaving behind red marks before realizing that Jiwon might have to be shirtless for the shoot today. In between all the sensory overload, Hanbin manages to ball up his hands into a fist instead as his nails digs painfully into the fleshy bit of his palm.

Jiwon makes a guttural noise as he picks Hanbin up and have them in a seated position. They stare at each other eyes as Hanbin felt his insides filled to the hilt before releasing his load on Jiwon’s stomach. Jiwon steadies a limp Hanbin with his strong arms, as he moves him faster before releasing his orgasm inside Hanbin. 

They both collapse on the bed, trying hard to catch their breaths. Hanbin is still recovering when he feels Jiwon taking his hands and kissing on his palm. Jiwon licks on the deep red marks on Hanbin’s palms, kissing it over and over. Hanbin smiles and touches Jiwon’s face, pulling it to his own to give him the softest kiss. 

Jiwon proceeds to cuddle on Hanbin, leaning his head on Hanbin’s chest, while Hanbin kisses the top of his forehead. 

“Jiwon, do you think we’ll ever get to debut our subunit?” Hanbin asks all of a sudden.

Without hesitation, Jiwon replies “We will, there’s no doubt about it, Baby.”

“Jiwon, Babhyung, Jiwonnie, Bobby, do you love me?”

“Always and forever. No matter what.” Jiwon looks up to Hanbin’s eyes to show that he truly meant what he said.

“Jiwon, Babhyung, saranghae..” Hanbin whispers quietly as he drifts back to slumber. 

Jiwon kisses the tip of Hanbin’s nose and whispers, “Hanbinnie, Baby, saranghae..”

Jiwon dresses quietly and heads off the door, but not before taking one last look to a peacefully sleeping Hanbin. “Jaljayo Hanbinnie, I’ll see you later tonight.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading. I hope you guys like it. 
> 
> iKON is forever 7. always. no matter what.
> 
> -sills-


End file.
